Blizzardmoon
B L I Z Z A R D "Open your eyes and see what you can with them," "Before they close forever." M O O N D E S C R I P T I O N '' '''Name breakdown' Blizzard - For his white fur and cold temper Moon - For his black crescent moon mark between his eyes Appearance Blizzardmoon, is a pure white cat with a black patch in the shape of a crescent in between his eyes. His fur is at a moderate length and gets dirty easily. He is short, petite and well built. His blind eyes, are a frosted, pale blue. P E R S O N A L I T Y Despite the obvious facts, Blizzard is a clean freak. Every thing he comes across must be clean and symmetrical!! He has a passion for the idea of authority, and he respects structure and disipline. He is known to be quite unapproachable, since he is usually in a gloomy mood, but he's just being a grumpy cat. But even the slightest asymetrical thing can tick him off. OCD in it's finest. The only thing wrong with his personality (despite the obvious) is that his face is asymetrical, and when anyone mentions his little moon mark on his face, he starts to panic. Positive traits Sensible Responsible Loyal fast thinker Neutral traits Quiet Observant Uncomplaining Negative traits Cold Overcritical Humourless Stubborn Extreme Clean Freak Likes and Dislikes Likes : Scent : Pine Prey : Finch Season : Leaf bare Scarves The snow The wilderness Freedom Dislikes Scent : Mint and berries Prey : Squirrel Season : New leaf and Green leaf Fire Isolation Small spaces Disrespect S K I L L S E T Statistics Leadership - 2/10 Sociability - 7/10 Hunting - 4/10 Swimming - 0/10 Climbing -0/10 Herbs - 6/10 Fighting - 7/10 Strength - 6/10 Stamina - 9/10 Stealth -6/10 Intelligence -9/10 Skills Strengths - His long fur makes him look strong and like a warrior. He can bristle and look like a huge ball of fluff. His fur keeps him warm, and protected. His blindness had sharpened his other senses, mostly hearing and scenting. He can scent a mouse outside of camp very easily. If an invasion were to occur, he would most likely protect elders or kits by blocking the entrance of their den. and would smell or hear an enemy's prescence rather than look. He needs to get used to having eyes that work. Weaknesses - Symmetry. The thing that stands in his way could be a perfectly symmetrical patterned cat and he wouldn't be able to attack. However, this phase doesn't last long as he'll probably realise that the patterned cat's tail was leaning to one side and he'd attack on that instinct. Offence - Blizzard attacks blindly, with his front paws, jabbing in front. His stratedgy is to back up to a corner, and suddenly start jabbing, and slapping with his tail. He doesn't care if his attacker was his closest friend not the enemy. He only has loyalty to cc itself not its residents. Defence - Blizzard's way of protecting him self is curling up into a ball, and endures the pain. He also blocks with his front pawssometimes Phsyical strengths - The only great thing about his physique is his fur. and his stamina. He is actually rather fast for somone as fluffy as he is. Mental strengths - He tends to keep it all inside, and will eventually "let it go! let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" ''Yeh... that sorta thing. H I S T O R Y "Come on Fluffy!! You're going to be my bestest ever friend!!" The child chuckled as they petted Fluffy on the head. Fluffy purred, and nuzzled the child. "Come on! Lets go and climb mount everest!!" The two bounced toward their little mountain, and played there all afternoon. "Aww... It's so unfair! Dad says I have to do homework!! But I just want to play with Fluffy!! It's not fair... Come on Fluffy, lets go do some boring work ughhh..." The child complained once they were called back inside. Fluffy purred and decided that he should go and play with his siblings perhaps? Fluffy ambled to his littermates, and purred gently. He began to play withi his siblings, making sure they didn't disturb anything. "Fluffy! Red! Tilly! Come here and have some food why don't you?" Owner called. "Dear old Barner here deserves a cuddle he is so very tired isn't he?" "Father? Why are you tired today? Was work hard today?" Tilly asked, concern in her eyes. "Indeed. Work was quite the struggle today." Father sighed. "Did you have to do something you didn't want to do?" Red asked curiosity in her eyes. "No no. Not today" "Was... it painful? Do we have to go to work too one day?" Fluffy looked anxious. "Well... yes... You do have to go to work. But you won't remember anything because you are all so young!" Father looked tired and began to eat the food. We all ate in silence. "Mother hasn't come back yet..." Tilly mumbled. "She hasn't come back since two days ago!" "She'll come back one day. And we'll all be together!" Father said with a mouth ful of food. Fluffy finished supper last. He made his way to the child, who was asleep after what seemed to be a lot of work. Perhaps tonight Fluffy should sleep with them. He did. The next morning however, the child had to go to school. "Bye Fluffy! Bye Red! Bye Tilly! Bye Barner! Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" The Child said his farewells and began to walk away. The big, old scary twoleg immediatly forced everyone inside. He began to shout at the other twoleg, the nice, sweet female one. "We NEED more test subjects! We use Barner, Why can't we use Fluffy, Red or Tilly?!" "But, Hugo loves them! We can't take away his friends!" "Fine. You know what?! I'm SICK of all this. I HATE cats, and I have to deal with them ALL day. Stupid Barner, Why did you have to go and breed in secret? Hmph. Barner will probably not make it home today. Even if he does, I will not bring him home. Understand?!" Fluffy, Red and Tilly all clung onto Their Father as he was dragged away by the angry twoleg. "Don't leave us!!" They cried together to no avail. They all started to run, and hurtled themselves at father's cage. Red managed to grab hold of the back of the car while Fluffy and Tilly were hanging onto his tail. They managed to all get up into the car boot, and they loked back at the female twoleg who was breaking down in front of the house. "Look who we have here!" The big scary twoleg loomed over the littermates. "Fluffy. Since you're the oldest, you get to go in first!" Father was nowhere to be seen, and Fluffy, shaking, was picked up by another twoleg, and the siblings were taken into an operating room. "Now, Hold. Still. Fluffy, Hugo wants to see you back at home when he gets back. So, HOLD STILL!" Then. A bright light, and glass circle. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black. Dark. Fluffy probably screamed, and yelled in pain. But,the world he now saw, was a world devoid of hopes and dreams. How come he couldn't see? He was blinking, and everything! How? He could hear Tilly's screechs and screams. Then all was quiet. How come? He could sense her desperatness to cry out, let it all out. But he couldn't hear her voice. Red. Where was Red? How come she was screaming in his ear? How come? What did we do? What did we do wrong?! Surely, We weren't destined to die here? They were then transported to another room, this time in a probably nicer room. Because there were other cats in there. They all purred pitifully when the kits entered the room. Murmurs rose. '(BEHOLD, THE 3 MOON TIMESKIP)' "Psst. Fluffy! Come on! I dug a hole for you!" Wait... who's that? Hugo? Fluffy followed the voice, like he had been doing for the past moons. He couldn't remember what anything looked like, so he felt for the snow, and was picked up by warm hands. "Fluffy... What have they done? That's it. Come on, I'll get you out of this place!" Hugo crawled through the escaping path, and broke into a run. FLuffy held on, and soon, Hugo anf Fluffy had stopped. They were at the edge of the mountain, leading down to the abyss below. "Fluffy...I don't wanna go home. I wanna stay here with you. I'm so alone. I'm so afraid. You're the only one who understands me." Hugo took a deep breath. He hugged Fluffy close to him and wrapped his blue scarf around him. Then, he dropped off the cliff. 'It was a blizzard that knocked Hugo off,' Fluffy thought. 'It was a Blizzard that rescued him from this world.' Fluffy turned away from Hugo's broken body and fumbled with his scarf. He started down the mountain and arrived in a jungle/forest. He quietly hid his scarf in the strongest scneted bush nearby, which he later learnt was thyme. A patrol found him, and he joined the ranks of CrescentClan as an apprentice with the name of "Blizzardpaw". R E L A T I O N S OC | What they are to Blizzard| Opinion Pinesnow - Mate - The definition of amazing, adorable, humble and weird! Lonleysilhouette - Friend - You didn't have to die you know? Your corpse wasn't symmetrical, for a start. Next, of all places you die where I first met you. Last, why'd you have to go kill yourself? Dustpaw - Friend - you're still a kit kid in my eyes Kiddo. Other than that, you have grown alot. just not in size. You changed. Not sure if its the good change or not. but you seem out of it these days. Honeypaw - suspicious acquaintance - You're nearly of age to become a tribalist. I wonder why you're getting all cuddly around Dusty a newly made apprentice. Flirting with someone so much younger than you isn't uncommon, but still. Or is it not about relationships? Is it somehting much, much darker? E X T R A S 'Quotes :' ''"Even though I can't see, I can still sense your heart's desire to hurt others. It '''burns.'"'' "Filth. Absolute filthe." "I wish I could see you...So much" "I love you too, Pinesnow." "I'm rubbish! I'm rubbish! I'm RUBBISH! HOW HORRIBLE I AM, HAVING SUCH AN ASYMMETRICAL FACE, OH HOW HORRIBLE!!!!!" "I MUST FIX THIS FACE OF MINE! Why couldn't it have been something symmetrical like a circle or something instead of a crescent moon? AHH HORRIBLE!! " Medical conditions : Allergic to mint and all sorts of berries. Also slightly Allergic to dust pollen but he only says that as an excuse for his clean freakiness. Hopes and Dreams To find a mate (accomplished) To one day, see Pinesnow. (Gonna be accomplished!) SEE THE WORLD AS A SYMETRICAL PLANET (Heh... dream on Blizzard, dream on.) Objects of Impotance : Blizzard, had a scarf he wore before he escaped and came to crescentclan. He was very attched to it but he hid it away before he entered the crescentclan camp. He hid it in a strong smelling thyme bush, near camp and often goes to it. He was told that it was the colour of the sky, the colour of the sea and the colour of some cats eyes. So he called it the blue scarf. He spends his spare nights cleaning it, and sometimes moving it to a lavender bush to weaken the thyme scent. Now, he's alot more comfortable with wearing it, and wraps it around himself occasionally. Category:Feline Category:Original Character